Love Sickness
by TheLostSpirit
Summary: He was to stay in bed until the sickness went away. He had the best nurse, though. One-shot! HatorixTohru, OOC possible.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fruits Basket  
**

He just had to get sick. Out of all the days, the doctor had to be _out._ He had plans to go out, to have dinner with her, to have flowers ready for her, and to confess everything in his heart! Since she was out of high school, he was ready for this relationship to happen! But no, he had to get a cold. Hatori rolled over in his bed; a certain someone that sparked his attention ages ago was sitting there with a bowl of soup. How long had she been sitting there? In fact, how long had he been sleeping?

"Hatori-san!" She moved from the chair to the bed. The steam from the soup emitted from the bowl—or it could've been how close she was to him at this point. He couldn't tell. She placed her hand on his forehead and spoke. "How are you feeling?" He closed his eyes; he wanted to stay with her like this.

Well, maybe not with a cold. "I'm feeling fine, Tohru. You do not need to worry about me," he hoarsely said. His voice was terrible, he was warm, he was sweating all over the place, and he was so sick! But she rushed over as soon as possible to help him out. She had to—she was in love with the man after all, and it was Valentine's Day. What other excuse could get her out of the house with the Sohmas?

"Well you feel so warm! Shigure said you looked terrible and felt so sick that I have to worry about you. It would be terrible to see you getting worse!" She quickly said.

"I can take care of myself," she shook her head.

"Even a doctor needs someone to rely on." He slightly opened his eyes and smiled.

"You know," he whispered, "I think I could rely on you to help me through sicknesses forever, if I had the chance." She smiled, then something dawned on her—he heard her trademark "oh!" come from her mouth.

She pulled her hand away. She then placed the soup on the nearest table and reached down on the floor. Hatori couldn't see her face from her hair blocking it, but she probably still looked like the Tohru he fell in love with since some time ago. "Here, maybe this will help you get better!" Soon enough, his face was next to a teddy bear.

It was white, with a little heart in its arms. "I saw it at the store the other day and thought it was very cute! Maybe it's a little too cute for a guy, but…" she continued to ramble on, but he stared at the bear. His heart was racing, his face was on fire—he couldn't tell if he was nervous or sick anymore. So he moved in his bed (he was really tucked into the blankets from her doing) and sat up. She quickly stopped her story—not like he was paying attention. "H-Hatori-san?" He looked at her with exhausted eyes and rested his forehead on her shoulder. She froze.

For a moment in time, everything was silent, everything was still, and everything felt right. He closed his eyes, she closed hers, and she leaned into him (vice-versa, too). Soon, she heard his voice. "Those roses, on the table," she slightly opened her eyes and looked over at the roses by his lamp. They were in a glass vase. "they were meant for you tonight," she closed her eyes and smiled.

"They're lovely, Hatori," he smiled. He was so sick of the proper names she gave him, so the change was nice. "I…love you," she rested the teddy bear on her lap and wrapped her arms around his body. He was full of his sweat, full of sickness, but she did not care. He weakly rose his arm and rested it on her leg, closer to her knee.

"And I to you," he whispered back to her. For the rest of the night, she would stay by his side, making sure he would at least survive the night and get better. The soup was forgotten, the sickness long gone when the sun rose the next day. The teddy bear rested between his arms, the roses fell on her lap, and they both fell asleep with the greatest smiles on their faces.

0o0

That is, until the morning came.

She was sitting in the chair, looking pale and sick; he had a clean bill of health. When he rose from his bed, she felt his hand brush over her forehead and felt her temperature. "I'm fine, Hatori. I'm not sick…I can't get sick," she was already exhausted. He smiled; he felt like teasing his new lover.

"You came down with a case of love sickness," she looked up at him and stared at him, lost in translation. He chuckled and pulled her hair back behind her ears and kissed her lips. When he pulled away, she had the rosiest cheeks and the shocked face he loved. "Let me share it with you," she hid her face and he rubbed her head.

They made their own Valentine's Day happen. Love wasn't limited to one day after all.

**I totally realized that I did not make a Valentine's one-shot of my FAVORITE couple! AH!**

**I know, TOTALLY OOC. I don't care, they're older in this. I just didn't specify in the details lol**

**Review it and love it! (or not)**

**Until next time!**

**TLS  
**


End file.
